Speeding
by SimStories
Summary: Anna, 22, had never planned to suddenly become pregnant and become a stay at home mother. Niko, her boyfriend is doing all he can to support her but feels like he's missing something. They are deeply in love but their life choices don't seem to match up...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Anna wandered around the house aimlessly. It had been left for quite some time as there was a thick layer of dust over every piece of furniture and Anna knew as she was going to be a stay at home mum, it would fall on her to clean up the house. She loved Niko, but she was only 22. She was too young to be pregnant and still had her whole life ahead of her. When she was younger, Anna had planned to stay in education as long as possible and definitely didn't plan a pregnancy or moving in with her boyfriend of 12 months. She knew Niko was the one but hadn't expected things to move along so quickly and she felt so trapped. She was far from home and her immediate family and felt very out her depth.

"It's fantastic, isn't it?" Niko beamed, lugging two heavy suitcases behind him. "Here let me help you with that." Anna stepped forward, offering her hand. "No, you're pregnant, it could hurt the baby." Niko said protectively. Anna rolled her eyes. She had only recently discovered she was pregnant but she knew lifting a suitcase was not going to harm her or the baby. She decided to explore the antiquely furnished house further as she was sure there was a lot more to be seen. The house was a magnificent building, left unoccupied for decades as it was too expensive for the working class. But Niko was loaded. He was only 23 and was to inherit the biggest business in the city from his father who was a billionaire and could buy the whole country if he wanted to.

Anna walked slowly into another room which was furnished with two single beds and two desks opposite each other. Anna could already imagine two young children snuggled up in their beds peacefully and was ecstatic, although hesitant, for the new arrival. Anna heard someone clear their throat from behind her so she turned around and let out a gasp. Niko was on his knee in front of her with a small open box in his hands. She looked closer to see an elegant, diamond ring snuggled amongst the small jewelry pillow. It must have cost thousands and it was so beautiful! "Annabel Suzy Edwards, will you do the honor of being my wife?" Niko asked, his eyes gazing at her hopefully. He was so charming and was the nicest person Anna had ever met. Although she felt as if she was sinking into something she could never escape, she couldn't believe what was happening and nodded as tears began to spring to her eyes and Niko slid the ring onto her finger.

Anna went and sat down on the double bed in the master bedroom and gazed at the ring on her finger. It was beautiful. Niko had gone out to buy some pizza as moving house proved to be appetite-building. Anna began to wonder about her child. She had been an only child and didn't want her son or daughter to have to go through the same ordeal until her next child. She had absolutely hated being left on her own as her mum and dad were always out on weekends and Anna was left to entertain herself. She sighed heavily and trudged down the stairs to the living room where she pulled a dust sheet of a sofa and collapsed onto the outdated piece of furniture. She picked up the TV remote and clicked the flat screen on. It was the only modern piece of furniture in the house and that was because it had been carried over from Niko's old flat. An advert for an adoption agency flashed up on the screen as children of all ages were displayed playing and laughing together. This was what Anna wanted.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"Are you sure about this?" he asked her. Anna nodded determinedly. It had been a few months since Anna had set her heart on adopting a child and after a few arguments, a stack of paperwork and a bunch of organised adoptive visits, it was finally the day. Anna and Niko had decided on a young girl of 10 years to be their daughter. Her name was Shenee and she had fallen in love with Anna and Niko but had made a special connection with Anna who absolutely loved her to pieces. Niko opened the door and there was Shenee with a small blue suitcase and her adoptive organiser, Clyde. Shenee dropped her suitcase and ran towards Anna attempting to wrap her short skinny arms around Anna's ballooning belly. "Is my brother or sister in there still?" Shenee asked looking up at Anna with her deep brown eyes. Anna smiled adoringly and nodded her head.

Niko lead Clyde upstairs where he showed him the room that Shenee would be staying in. Anna and Shenee were already there and Anna was helping Shanee unpack her bags. Clyde smiled "This room is appropriate and I'm sure you'll be a very loving family for Shanee. I'll be dropping round tomorrow afternoon to check on things, but for now, I'll show myself out." Niko thanked Clyde and said goodbye. He turned around to Shenee jumping on the bed and Anna holding her hands. As much as he loved Shenee and Anna, he just hoped Anna wouldn't be negligent towards to their own child.

...

As normal on a Monday morning, Niko headed off to work in his overly expensive sports car and Shenee hopped on the school bus, waving goodbye to Anna. It had been a few months since Shenee had moved in and she was now settled comfortably into the local school where she was doing well with good grades and a nice group of friends. Anna was enjoying being a mother especially since Niko worked six days a week and Sunday, his day off, he would either be catching up on sleep or working from the home computer. This meant that Anna would've been on her own most of the time if they didn't have Shenee but because they did, it meant loads of trips to the beach, the park, shopping etc. However, recently this was becoming increasingly difficult for Anna as she was due any day now and her baby was weighing her down. But Shenee didn't mind, she just loved being in the company of Anna. During the week, whilst Niko was working and Shenee was at school, Anna would slowly make her way around the house cleaning every surface and unpacking their own stuff. They'd been in the house for almost eight months now but there was still boxes around the house that needed to be sorted.

As normal, Anna went downstairs and began to busy herself, first doing the dishes from the night before, before going onto unpacking a box that had been sat on one of the kitchen counters since their arrival. She soon finished and began to cook some grilled cheese sandwiches for when Shenee came back. Anna then felt a very sharp pain in her lower stomach and let out a little groan. It disappeared as quickly as it had arrived so Anna ignored however, a few minuted later, she felt another one which was even worse than the first. Anna stumbled over to the sofa before pulling her mobile phone out and dialing Niko's mobile phone. "Anna, I can't talk at the moment, I'm in a meet... Are you ok?" Niko asked his voice immediately softening when he heard Anna's heavy breathing. "No... I think... I'm going into... into labour..." Anna said through her teeth before letting out a scream as it felt like her stomach was being ripped open. "Listen, you sit tight I'll be there in two minutes and I'll take you to hospital. You just keep talking to me." Niko comforted her over the phone.

Soon enough, Niko had arrived in his car and helped Anna in before speeding off to the hospital. Niko helped Anna into the hospital where she was put in a wheelchair and rushed off to the maternity ward. Only a few hours later did Anna give birth to her first child, Seth.


End file.
